School Shots
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Houston has to get his shots for school and he handles shots as well as his mom! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

School Shots

"Mama me not want to get shots." Houston whimpered as he sat on Jackie's lap in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry, but you have to, mommy loves you and she wants you to be healthy." She told him.

Houston had to get his immunizations for kindergarten and he hated shots as much as Jackie did.

Normally she would have had Nick or her parent's take him but Nick was presenting evidence in a trial and her dad was at work and her mother had come down with the flu and she didn't want to cancel his appointment because school was just around the corner so she had no choice but to take him herself and she absolutely hated it.

Sara had been nice enough to come over and watch the other kids while she and Houston were at the appointment.

"And guess what buddy?" She said.

"What?" Houston asked.

"After we are all done we are going to go grab some ice cream, won't that be fun?" She told him, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah." He said happily.

They soon got called back.

When the nurse brought in the two needles it was Jackie that nearly started to cry. _I so wish those were going into me instead of him_. She thought to herself.

"Ok Houston, before we start we always let you pick out what kind of band aid you want." The nurse told him nicely as she displayed the different types of band aids they had.

"Dis one." He said as he pointed at one of them.

"Oh that's a good choice." She told him with a smile.

As soon as the nurse picked up the needle the sweet little boy lost it.

"No mama." He shrieked as he crawled to the other side of Jackie's lap, trying desperately to get away from the nurse and the needle.

"It's ok sweetheart." Jackie said soothingly as she tried not to cry.

"I have an idea, I'll be right back." The nurse said with a smile before leaving the room.

She came back moments later with another nurse right behind her.

"Houston this is Susan, and on Susan's shirt there is Mr. Polar (It was a giant polar bear pin) and Mr. Polar doesn't like to see kids scared so he wants to sit with you while you get your shots is that ok?"

"Ok." Houston replied.

"Hi Houston, I hear you are starting school soon is that true?" Susan, aka Mr. Polar asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah." Houston replied proudly.

"That is cool, I loved school. I also loved my teacher, her name was Miss Walrus."

Houston giggled.

"Guess what Houston, you're all done, you did a great job!" The first nurse told him.

Houston hadn't even realized he had gotten the shots, much to Jackie's relief.

"Good job little buddy!" Jackie told him.

"Houston, you were a very brave little boy, I'm proud of you." _Mr. Polar_ told him.

Houston beamed proudly.

"I have to go but I hope you have a ton of fun at school ok?" _Mr. Polar_ said.

"You stay here?" Houston asked.

"Well there is a little girl in the next room that wants to see me, so I have to go visit her now."

"Donna?" Houston asked Jackie.

Jackie laughed.

"No sweetie, it's not Johnna. How about we go get that ice cream now?" She asked him.

"Yeah!" He replied happily.

"Ok, say goodbye to Mr. Polar." Jackie instructed.

"Bye bye." He said.

"Bye Houston." Mr. Polar replied.

"Thank you." Jackie mouthed to the nurse.

She winked at her before leaving the room.

"Alright Houston, you enjoy that ice cream ok?" The nurse that had given him the shots said.

"Ok, me will, do you want to come?" He asked.

"Thank you so much for asking me, but I can't come because I have to stay at work, but I wish I could." The nurse answered with a smile.

The nurse then turned her attention to Jackie.

"What a sweetheart, usually when you give them shots they want nothing to do with you, let alone invite you for ice cream." She said.

Jackie laughed.

"Yep he's a sweet boy." She agreed whole heartedly.

"Bye Houston." The nurse said before leaving the room.

"Bye." He said.

After that Jackie drove to the nearest ice cream shop that had a drive through, if Nick or her parents would have been babysitting she would have went into the shop with Houston so they could sit down and eat the ice cream but Jackie figured she should get back home and relieve Sara.

"Houston is it ok if we go through the drive through and eat our ice cream at home little buddy, we'll bring some for your brother and sisters and Sara too." Jackie told him.

"Yeah Sara." He said shaking his head up and down.

"You like Sara don't you kiddo?"

"Yeah, me love Sara." He agreed.

"That's nice sweetheart." Jackie said.

She let Houston get whatever kind of ice cream he wanted and then for everyone else she bought two boxes of just ice cream bars.

She did this for two reasons, one so Houston could feel special because he got to pick what he wanted and the other reason being it would be much easier to get two boxes of ice cream bars home and in the house than it would be to get ice cream cones or cups of ice cream for everyone home.

When they got home everyone ate their ice cream on the patio, Sara included.

Houston also proudly showed off his band aide to everyone who would listen.

For Houston, despite the shots, it was a fun afternoon!

The End!


End file.
